exceptionalitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Emotional and Behavioral Disorders
Emotional or Behavioral Disorder Cathryn Savino Intro: According to the National Mental Health and Special Education Coalition (1990), an emotional or behavior disorder is a disability characterized by behavioral or emotional responses in school different from that of the appropriate age, cultural, or ethnic norms and negatively affects academic performace. Main Characteristics of an emotional and behavioral disorders Students with an emotional or behavior disorder (ED) are often the students who stand out in class. They are commonly the students who act out, irritate the teacher and other students, or behave aggressively towards others or property. These are also the students who isolate themselves, are unable to develop positive relationships, may appear depressed, anxious, or other mental health issues. Because emotions and behaviors vary person to person and impact people differently to name specific characteristics is difficult. However, the federal definition of ED is provided by the Individuals with Disabilities Education Act (IDEA) and it contains five characteristics: 1. An inability to learn which cannot be explained by intellectual, sensory, and health factors. 2. An inability to build or maintain satisfactory relationships with peers and teachers. 3. Inappropriate types of behavior or feelings under normal circumstances. 4. A general pervasive mood or unhappiness or depression. 5. A tendency to develop physical symptoms or fears associated with personal or school problems. Additionally, there are two classifications for ED: Externalizing and Internalizing. Externalizing, '''often called conduct disorder, consists of the behavior that is outwardly exhibited. This includes aggression towards others and objects, can often be the bully in the class, and disrupts the class with violent and/or disruptive behavior. '9-+'behavior consists of students whose harmful behavior is towards self as exhibited with depression, anxiety, or other mental health disruptions. Causes of ED It is unusual to find one single cause of ED. Because of the sensitive and varying nature of human behavior, it is more common to identify correlating factors that contribute to the developling of a disorder. Hallahan, Kauffman, and Pullen (2012) identified four favors that contribute to but individually may not cause the disor der. 1. Biological Disorders (genetics, prenatal care, biochemical factors, neurological. 2. Pathological family relationships (parental compentencies, ability to respond to needs) 3. Undesirable experiences at school (ED can be developed if not already preexisting by negative events that offcur in school and are not addressed) 4. Negative cultural influences (community violence, acccess to drugs and alcohol, negative influences, excessive pressure in the home) Identifying an Emotional or Behavior Disorder Just as the characteristic and causes of ED remain vague, as does the process to identify an ED. However, although the diagnosis may be difficult actually identifying the students is quite easy, according to Hallahan et al, (2012). These are the students who stand out in the classroom. Most of these students are described as having a conduct disorder. Even those who internalize their ED are on the teacher's radar due to the abnormal behavior they exhibit. Because of this, formaitve assessments typically are not used and informal assessments are considered to be a reliable measure to identify an ED. Additionally, ED students often also have low intelligence and achievement so it is appropriate to look at intelligent scores as ED students typically score in the dull-normal range. Accommodations and modifications The focus of working with students with an ED is to control the misbehaviors and teach academic and social skills (Hallahan et al, 2012). Additional accommodations include: *Allowing student to make as many choices as they can in how they control their behavior, i.e. let the student choose what calming method will work for them *Support for the family including resources for counseling, employment needs, or parenting classes *Utilize strategies such as: **Systemic data-based interventions **Continuous assessment and progress monitoring **Practice of new skills **Treatment matched to problems **Multicomponent treatments **Programming for transferand maintenance when appropriate **Inclusion services when appropriate **Maintain different student placement options (and continually assess) **Instructional considerations including explicit and intentional directions **Peer role models **Social skills building small groups Accommodations and modifications should be provided in the 'least restrictive environment (LRE). '''As mentioned in the strategies, inclusion services are the most appropriate for ED students who are responding well to interventions. Transferring students to specialized schools or pull out services is only appropriate when all other strategies have been used to keep the student in the general education class. There is a benefit to working on a multidisciplinary team with these student. If the student has related psychological services, working with this team member could provide the student and the school with useful resources. Also for many of these students, the school providers can play an effective part of referring the students for related services ('AM). Prevalence According to Hallahan, et al (2012) about 6-10% of school aged children and youth have an emotional or behavioral disorder. However, less than 1% of those children are classified and actually receiving special education services. Boys outnumber girls 5 to 1 in conduct disorder and the number of girls with anti-social or internalizing factors are on the rise. It is difficult to identify the exact number of students with ED because many are unreported and untreated until much later in life if at all. Citations References Hallahan, D., Kauffman, J., & Pullen, P. (2012). Exceptional Learners: An Introduction to Special Education (12th ed.). Pearson. Kavale, K., Forness, S., & Mostert, M. (2004). Defining Emotional or Behavioral Disorders: The Quest for Affirmation. Retrieved from http://www.sagepub.com/gargiulo4emedia/study/chapters/handbook/handbook8.1.pdf National Mental Health and Special Education Coalition. (n.d.). Emotional Disabilities. Retrieved from http://jan.ucc.nau.edu/csl9/424/E%20D/NMHSEC%20Definition%20for%20ED.htm Symptoms of Child Behavior Disorders | Child Psychology file. (n.d.). Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MbuqHvbSnCQ